The invention relates to a connecting element for transporting gaseous, liquid or solid substances and to the use of the connecting element.
Connecting elements are known. A connection device for a corrugated tube line is described in DE 199 43 764 A1, this connection device having a connection piece with a nozzle for coupling to a corrugated tube piece and a locking collar for holding the corrugated tube piece on the nozzle. It is designed in such a way that, in a fastening state, a corrugated end section of the corrugated tube piece is put onto the nozzle, and the locking collar surrounds the corrugated tube piece.